oesffandomcom-20200213-history
Our European Song Festival 1
"In The Water" |logo = OESF 1 Logo.png|nex2 =2 |map year = 1|Green =Y |Red = |Red2 = |уear = 1|final =8 October 2018 |venue =Scandinavium Gothenburg, Sweden |vote = Each country/jury awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs.|return = None|withdraw = None|presenters =Petra Mede Måns Zelmerlöw |semi2 = |semi1 = |opening = |Green SA = |Purple = |interval = }} Our European Song Festival 1, often referred to as OESF 1, was the debut edition of Our European Song Festival. It was held in Gothenburg, Sweden as it was the host's country chose Scandinavium Arena while Petra Mede and Måns Zelmerlöw was selected as the presenter. Twenty-six countries participated in the first edition, all of them being debutants as it was the first edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Our European Broadcasting Union. Azusena won the contest for the performing her song "In The Water", collecting 208 points and simultaneously being the favourite of the juries. Location For further information see Gothenburg Gothenburg is the second-largest city in Sweden and the fifth-largest in the Nordic countries. It is situated by Kattegat, on the west coast of Sweden, and has a population of approximately 570,000 in the city center and about 1 million inhabitants in the metropolitan area. Gothenburg was founded as a heavily fortified, primarily Dutch, trading colony, by royal charter in 1621 by King Gustavus Adolphus. In addition to the generous privileges (e.g. tax relaxation) given to his Dutch allies from the then-ongoing Thirty Years' War, the king also attracted significant numbers of his German and Scottish allies to populate his only town on the western coast. At a key strategic location at the mouth of the Göta älv, where Scandinavia's largest drainage basin enters the sea, the Port of Gothenburg is now the largest port in the Nordic countries. Gothenburg is home to many students, as the city includes the University of Gothenburg and Chalmers University of Technology. Volvo was founded in Gothenburg in 1927. The original parent Volvo Group and the now separate Volvo Car Corporation are still headquartered on the island of Hisingen in the city. Other key companies are SKF and Astra Zeneca. Gothenburg is served by Göteborg Landvetter Airport 30 km (19 mi) southeast of the city center. The smaller Göteborg City Airport, 15 km (9.3 mi) from the city center, was closed to regular airline traffic in 2015. The city hosts some of the largest annual events in Scandinavia. The Gothenburg Film Festival, held in January since 1979, is the leading Scandinavian film festival with over 155,000 visitors each year. In summer, a wide variety of music festivals are held in the city, such as Way Out West and Metaltown. Results Final Twenty-six countries participated in the final, with all participating countries eligible to vote. Voting grids Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Category:Editions